


[Yeah, fine,] I admit it. [You're] right

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [19]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, Untitled Goose Game - Freeform, mentioned hakukai, mentioned heikazu, saguru the wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 19: "Yes, I admit it, you were right."In which Saguru plays wingman....and plays the untitled goose game too.





	[Yeah, fine,] I admit it. [You're] right

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

_ Honk _

“I still think that you’re overthinking this, Hattori-kun”

“I am ** _not_ ** overthinking this. I am thinking about this at the perfect amount!” Hattori-kun yelled back at him through the phone. Saguru winced slightly and shifted his shoulder a bit to adjust the position of his phone. 

“Isn’t it just a confession?” 

“_Just a confession??? _” Hattori-kun yelled, even louder this time.

This time he flinched away from the phone, dropping it from his shoulder entirely. Bringing a hand to his left ear to rub it as he stared tiredly at his phone. Which is making noises. You know what, good, that’s what Hattori-kun gets for yelling in his ear.

He looked back at the situation with the groundskeeper. Wait. The keys! Saguru worked on getting the keys back from the groundskeeper for a few seconds, before bringing the phone back between his shoulder and his ear.

“You done yelling in my ear, Hattori-kun?”

“Did you have to do that?!” The Osakan exclaimed, without yelling this time.

“Oh, I don’t know. Did you have to yell in my ear?” He snarked back, because Hattori-kun deserved it.

_ Honk _

And the groundskeeper deserved that. For taking his keys, that is.

Hattori-kun sighed.

“Could you blame me?” he sounded absolutely hopeless.

“No, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t still think that you’re overthinking this.” Saguru answered. Hattori-kun’s strength was in his emotions, but so were his weaknesses. 

“Explain.”

“Well, Toyama-chan and you are best friends from childhood, right?” he prompted.

“Yeah and?”

“Well, in that case, even if the confession was an absolute disaster. If you put your heart in it and you show her how much you care, then she’d be able to understand exactly how you feel.” Saguru finished his explanation, _ and _ put his keys away. Safe from the grabby hands of a crabby groundskeeper.

“Wha- It can’t be a disaster!” Hattori-kun argued.

“Hattori-kun, even if you planned everything perfectly, you need to be prepared for things to not go according to plan.” Feet nudged at his lap as he reasoned with Hattori-kun. He turned to look at the owner at the offending feet. 

Kuroba-kun had his arm over and off the couch, his head thrown back over the armrest, looking up at the ceiling. 

“And how you have so much _ experience _with that, don’t cha?” Hattori-kun replied snidely. 

“Shouldn’t you know this already? Considering the fact that I told you of it the day it happened.” Saguru reminded him. He smiled a bit as he thought back to how it went for him. Sure, he was on the receiving end of the confession, but Kuroba-kun later talked to him about all the things he went through and planned. Only to just do it out of nowhere, discarding all the things he’d planned. It was sweet. 

“Ugh, dude, you don’t need to remind me about your perfectly happy couples life.” Hattori-kun complained. “Why does Kuroba always end up in our conversation?”

“To be fair, this time you’re the one that came up and interrupted my conversation with Kuroba-kun.” He wondered if the guilt trip would work.

“Wait, are you on a date?? Dude, why didn’t you say so! We can just talk later!”

Ah, so it worked. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he chuckled a bit. Ok, maybe he felt a bit bad for messing with his friend. “I don’t mind. Kuroba-kun doesn’t either.”

Feet nudged harder at his lap, one foot even going up to try and kick at his Switch. 

_ Honk! _

Luckily, Saguru moved his hands away just in time. He turned to look at his bored boyfriend again, only to see Kuroba-kun giving him a very unimpressed look. Saguru replied with his very own unimpressed look. Then he finished his response by sticking his tongue out at Kuroba-kun, squinting his eyes close as emphasis. He peeked at Kuroba-kun to see his reaction, but he was just staring back at Saguru. Oh well. 

Sorry, Kuroba-kun, but it’s bros before ...uh. Well... friends come first!

Then he turned back to his garden. Ha. _His_ garden.

“Well if you say so...” Hattori-kun hesitated.

“I do. You should trust me on this. And on the matters of your confession as well!” Saguru might as well use this momentum to push it through Hattori-kun’s thick skull to just confess.

“What! I can’t do that! It has to be special! Kudo-”

Saguru exhaled sharply and loudly, interrupting Hattori-kun.

“What does this have to do with Kudo-kun? This is about your relationship with Toyama-chan, what does Kudo-kun have anything to do with it?” He was starting to get frustrated. 

“Well it has to be better than his confessh-”

_ Honk _

“**_Why_ ** exactly does it have to be better than his?” Saguru interrupted him again. “You’re trying to impress Toyama-chan are you not? It’s not Kudo-kun you’re trying to impress, why does he matter in this? If I didn’t know better, I’d think that you’re in love with him, Hattori-kun” He snapped.

Silence.

He honked at the shopkeeper to relieve the tension.

On the other side of the call, Hattori-kun sighed.

“Ok, yeah, fine, I admit it. You’re right.”

He honked at the shopkeeper again, a little celebration. Yay, Hattori-kun wasn’t mad at him!

“Of course I’m right. I’m almost always right. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to steal toilet paper from the shopkeeper and continue my date with my boyfriend.”

With that, he hung up the phone.

<strike>\- Convince Osakan friend to confess </strike>

And with that off the list, he can happily go back to his game _ and _ his date now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
